Wild West - Day 7
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version). |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |EM = Two |before = Wild West - Day 6 |after = Wild West - Day 8}} Difficulty *This level is very similar to previous levels, with the three common types of zombies and Poncho Zombie. The main focus is to kill Poncho Zombie as soon as possible, and as efficiently as possible. Using minecarts in conjunction with powerful plants can help. Buckethead Cowboy makes one appearance here. The player should do the same thing as dealing with Poncho Zombie. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = + |zombie6 = |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = - |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 5 +3 |zombie12 = 4 -2 |zombie13 = - |zombie14 = + |zombie15 = |note15 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = - + |note16 = 600%/7 Plant Food, final flag}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Pea Pod **Potato Mine **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut **Chili Bean (if you have seven seed slots) *Do what you need to do first like planting sun-producing plants, delay the times for gathering sun, and other stuff. *As you can see, Pea Pod is a stronger version of Repeater and Gatling Pea from Plants vs. Zombies, since it can shot five peas at once if you maximize its heads, so plant a five-headed Pea Pod on the first minecart from the left of the lawn. It will make it the most useful plant in Wild West. **While you do that, do not forget to plant Wall-nuts and other plants, such as Snapdragons to help you. *If you can, you can plant one column of maxed-out Pea Pods, but it will take a lot of sun. Strategy 2 :Created by ; level can be completed using only Level 1 plants, and without losing any mowers. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Potato Mine **Snapdragon **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut **Chili Bean **Pea Pod (if you have seven seed slots) *Plant Twin Sunflowers in the third column, with a Wall-nut in the fifth column. *Plant Snapdragon in the fourth column, initially in the second and fourth rows, building up to a full column of Snapdragons. *Plant Potato Mines and Chili Beans in the sixth column, noting that Potato Mines take a while to activate, so plant them in rows that are currently empty, not in rows that have zombies approaching. *If you find yourself with too much Plant Food, plant it on a Potato Mine. *This should see you comfortably through the level, with no premium content required, and losing no mowers. Gallery FRWWd7U.png|First time reward Screenshot 2015-01-19-16-46-29.png| 's strategy WW - Day 7 (PG234) - 1.png|By SOWW7.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wanted Delicious Brainmeat - Wild West Day 7 (Ep.134)|By Wild West Day 7 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags